Finding A Heart
by Tenpi
Summary: {AU; SessOOC, KagInu, and slight MirSan} Sesshoumaru knows no emotion but when he meets this girl he thinks differently about everything. Will he let himself fall in love or will he ignore it?
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Love

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me, K.

****

Finding _A_ Heart

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 1: _Hidden Love _

Ever since we were children I've watched her. She is and was very different than most girls. Most kids would make fun on my half-brother because he was a hanyou. But she always stood up for him, even if it meant her own downfall. No matter what she helped Inuyasha. I began to have this odd feeling in my heart. I couldn't explain it then but now I know what it was....jealousy. But soon we entered junior high and she introduced Inuyasha to her distant cousin Kagome Higurashi. They instantly hit it off and to this day they are still dating.

Now we are in high school. Her a junior and I a senior. She always intrigued me, but I would never allow myself to show it. I kept my cold facade on never showing any signs of emotion. Because to me, emotions make people weak.

I sigh looking down at the students below. Yet, something or rather someone catches my attention immediately. There she is. Ruri Ishimori. A normal youkai female. Long dark chocolate brown hair done in two braids falling over her shoulder. Deep, dark depths of blue that would even make the most beautiful sapphires seethe in jealousy. She wears the traditional uniform: black pleaded skirt, white button down shirt, white knee high socks, and black shoes. 

I continue to stare when I notice her eyes lock on to my own. She give me a smile and a wave. I feel the ends of my mouth twitch slightly as I flick my wrist in a small wave. Why does her smile have to be so damn contagious? She looks away and goes back to talking to my idiot half-brother and his wench. I snort and make it down off the roof to my classroom.

*

As soon as Sesshoumaru walks into the building a swarm of girls bombard his space. He growls in annoyance. 'Every year...these stupid wenches won't leave me alone.' He mentally sighs. They earn a cold glare as he completely ignores them and walks into his first class. 

He watches a few girls walk in look at him, start talking, then giggle. 'Typical wench.' He shoots them a glare. They completely ignore it and continue their annoying babble. Just then, the person he least expected walked into the classroom. The sweet aroma of roses and strawberries filled his sensitive youkai nose.

Ruri walks over to Sesshoumaru and smiles. "Is this seat taken?" She gestures to the empty seat next to him. "Not that I know of." He answers coldly not even looking at her. Her smile widens baring her sharp fangs in the process.

She sits down next to the silver haired inu youkai. As she took out her things from her bag, Sesshoumaru notices boys looking in her direction. Something flared up in him making him want to rip their eyes out and boil them. 'It's the same feeling as the last time...but why..?' Sesshoumaru growls mentally.

__

Why wouldn't they be staring? She's the richest girl in school and is not bad looking either.

'You're right she isn't bad looking....she's beautiful...WAIT! What...? I meant she's okay looking.' Sesshoumaru growls audibly this time.

He earns a look from Ruri who heard his growl with her slightly pointed youkai ears. "Something the matter, Sesshou?" She asks with a flicker of concern in her usual blank eyes. 

'Concern for me..?' He asks himself before answering. "It's nothing. Mind your own business." He answers rather harshly. A hurt look replaces the concern making him feel guilty and instantly regretting sounding so cruel.

She covers up the hurt with a smile. "I'm sorry." She says in a fake normal tone. Sesshoumaru feels a pang in his so called "non-existent" heart. 'She apologizes to me?' He sees through her fake act.

His cold eyes soften. "No, no. I should be sorry. You were just worried and I snapped at you." His tone was soft and held a tinge of caring in it. Ruri felt her heart melt into goo. The truth is she always had a crush on him. She always felt that behind that cold mask was a soft, gentle person who was lonely and needed someone to care for him.

"Apology accepted. But only if you forgive me first." A smile forms on her lips. His lips twitch as if they have a mind of their own. "Yes, of course I forgive you." Ruri almost squealed in delight. 'I knew it! First I get his voice and eyes to soften an now I get a smile!'

This whole scene didn't go unnoticed by three snotty, under dressed, 5 pound make-up wearing girls, Kikyou Shikon, Yura Tamako, and Kagura Senaka. All top members of the Worship Sesshoumaru Fan Club or WSFC for short. They were also very rich and very beautiful themselves but they all wanted was one thing or should I say one youkai that they couldn't have. Sesshoumaru.

"Can you believe that tramp? Making moves on **OUR** Sesshoumaru. Psh...who does she think she is?" Yura stated while filing her manicured nails. They unlike Ruri, they actually flaunt their riches with expensive jewelry, purses, cars, and anything else their peanut minds can think of.

"She's not even pretty anyways! I mean look at us. We are freaking goddesses. But her...She's so plain and simple. Even with her riches she will not compare to us! How disgusting.." Kikyou huffs flipping her long raven hair over her bare shoulder.

* 

This, however, was not unheard by the two subjects in question. Ruri simply narrowed her eyes and growled in annoyance before completely ignoring they exist. Sesshoumaru shot them one of his coldest glares but they just giggled and one even said. "Omigod, I'm gonna faint! He looked at me!" He ignored them and heard a snicker from Ruri. He arches a silver brow.

Sesshoumaru was about to ask her what she was laughing at but the teacher finally came in even though class was almost over. He quickly introduced himself and explained what he expects and how the class will be ordered to sit and work in pairs for certain projects and whatnot. Both Sesshoumaru and Ruri found out they would be partners since they sat next to one another. Behind them three jealous girls seethed behind them.

After the pairs were named, the bell rung and students started to shuffle out of the class. Ruri took a while to get her things packed since she had a free block next. Also she was taking senior classes meaning she could graduate this year if she wanted too. In short, not only was she rich but very intelligent. Ruri was second in the whole school.

Sesshoumaru himself was taking a while since he wanted to find out what class she had next. As if she read his thoughts, "Hey Sesshou, what class do you have next?" He loved it when she used a nickname for him even though he wouldn't show it. "Free block." He answered in a monotone voice.

"Oh really?! Me too. Do you want to come with me to the music room?" She said with a wide smile plastered on her face. He nods and they walk out together. The walk was silent but there were times when Ruri would ask a few questions trying to make conversation since she didn't like silence.

*

In no time they made it to the music building. They entered a small room filled with instruments and instrument cases placed throughout the room. Sesshoumaru then excuses himself to go to the bathroom. While he was out, Ruri took out a viola and started to play it. 

As Sesshoumaru was returning, his ears caught sounds coming from the room Ruri was in. As he neared the room, a soft beautiful melody graced his sensitive ears. 'So beautiful...yet so sad." It held a sorrowful and pain filled story as the notes were beautifully played out.

He walks into the room and finds Ruri sitting on a table and playing the viola with her eyes closed. She quickly sensed he was there so the tune turned into a fast, cheerful one. He watched her fingers dance up and down along the finger board. The song ended and she opened her eyes.

"That was beautiful. The first tune, that is." He noticed the flash of sadness in her eyes. "What is it called?" He said looking down at a violin. "It's called...'_Finding a Heart_'. My mother taught it to me before she died." Ruri smiled sadly. Sesshoumaru's eyes softened for the second time that day. That's more than a year in the past. 'She's turning me soft...yet with her it feels right.' He smiles at her warmly. She almost faints right there.

She felt her heart speed up. He noticed this. "Is anything wrong?" He asked a bit worried. She gently shook her head and smiled. "No...it's just that you look so much more handsome when you smile...if that's even possible." She added quietly but he still heard. He felt heat rushing to his face as his cheeks had a rose tint to them.

"Even more when you blush!" She said happily and she mentally swooned. She finally got Mr. Ice to show emotion. 'I'm blushing? Since when the hell do I, Sesshoumaru, blush?!?!?' He slaps himself mentally. 'Stop blushing, you idiot!' He scolded himself.

__

Ahh...but she said you look cute when you do. *wink wink*

'Yeah well...' He was cut off.

__

Yeah well nothing! You've got the hots for her, pretty boy!

He blinks. 'Do I? I've known her for so long...I haven't even thought of that...I think I do...No! I don't...' He shook those absurd thoughts away. While he was fighting with his thoughts Ruri walked over to the grand piano. She started playing the same tune she played on the viola yet on the piano.

Unconsciously, she started singing as she played remembering the words her mother taught her so long ago...

'_My heart is broken._

I can't even love.

It hurts so much

I can't go on anymore...

Finding a heart...

Is harder than it seems.

I've lost my way

I'm all alone...' 

Sesshoumaru was instantly snapped out of his thoughts and was mesmerized by her heavenly voice. It was so soft and serene but held the same sadness and pain as the song itself. The song ended and she snapped back to reality. Her eyes immediately darted to Sesshoumaru. He was just staring at her.

She blushed five shades of red. 'Crap! What the hell was I thinking? Spacing out like that...God, I feel so embarrassed.' She mentally scolded herself. "You have a beautiful voice." He suddenly said surprising Ruri and himself. She blushed more and scratched the back of her head. "Th-thanks..." She managed to say while stuttering.

*

Luckily for her, the bell rang. 'Thank GOD!' She felt like she was going to faint or something. She quickly stood avoiding Sesshoumaru's eyes as she gathered her things and placed the viola away. Sesshoumaru held back a smile as he watched her franticly go around the room avoiding his eyes. Students started passing the doorway and he put back on his famous cold mask.

She grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and raced out of the door away from everybody. She wanted to avoid anyone spotting them so she used her youkai powers to stop time. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly as he noticed everyone stopped moving and it suddenly got very quiet. He looked over at Ruri and she was slightly glowing a dark blue color. They finally made it to a janitor's closet she pushed him in there. He smirked and decided to tease her.

"If you wanted to be alone with me you should of asked." He said with a slight seductive voice. She glared at him but then blushed. "Hentai...I just didn't want your fan club to see me with you. .." She stopped glowing and the sound of students returned. "Oh and why's that? Do you want me all to yourself..?" He continued his seductive smirk growing. She turned as red as a tomato. He didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Feh..you are so full of yourself, Fluffy!" She hissed trying to keep her anger down to a minimum. Amusement flickered in his intense gold eyes. "Fluffy, huh? You even have a pet name for me, RiRi?" He decided to use her childhood nickname that only Inuyasha and Kagome used for her now.

She huffed while her eyes narrowed. "Pet name!? You wish, Mr. Arrogant, Self-centered, Cold bastard, Pretty bo-..." She was cut off because he pulled her into a warm embrace. She gasped feeling his arms tighten around her waist as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He pulled back and just stared deeply into her blue depths. Ruri, too, got lost in his beautiful golden eyes. Unknowingly, she raised her hand and caressed his striped cheek tenderly. He leaned into her touch and something rumbled in his chest. 'A purr!? What the hell!? He's purring! How kawaii..!!' 

A heart-melting smile touched her lips drawing his gaze to them. He slowly leaned closer..and closer. He felt her warm breath on his lips as she felt his as well. They were a mere centimeter away when the bell rang making them separate instantly. 

Ruri instantly blushed as Sesshoumaru was lost in his thought. 'We almost kissed! What the hell was wrong with me?' He absent mindedly touched his cheek that was burning. Her hand was so soft and gentle. He looked over at her and she was blushing furiously. That made him want to smile. 'To think I have such an affect on her.' He walked back over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned her attention to him.

She smiles nervously. "We should get to class." His voice was back to its cold self. Her smile turned into a frown. "Okay. What class do you have?" She asked her eyes going blank like they always do. "Kendo, you?" Was his icy reply. "I have archery with Kagome. Although, I was thinking about joining kendo, too." She said walking out of the closet followed by Sesshoumaru. "You, join kendo?" He raised an elegant brow. "Yeah! Why not!? Do you think I can't handle it!?" She huffs as she glares at him.

He smirks arrogantly at her. "No, you wouldn't even last a week." She stops walking and looks down. 'Is she going to cry!? You idiot!' If anything Sesshoumaru hates it when girls cry especially if the cause was him. He was about to apologize when her shoulders started shaking. 'She is crying!' He came closer and heard her snickering. 'She laughs!' She looks back up with determination in her eyes. "I will prove you wrong! You no good, arrogant, cocky bastard, who doesn't even give a fuck about anyone's feelings!" She hissed those words out with great anger. 

Sesshoumaru was taken back by her outburst. She suddenly charges at him knocking him over. She pins him to the ground with a triumphant smile. "Ha! I got you!" She laughs while poking his nose. He takes this time to flip their position. She gasps as her eyes widen. "Who's got who now? And I rather like this position, don't you?" He smirks down at her as her eyes widen even more. She struggles to get out of his grasp but to no avail. She gives up and sighs. "Okay, okay. You win now get off! I have a class to go to." Her hair is now all messy and some falls over her face.

He gets off and offers her a hand. She takes it and stands up. Ruri grabs a braid and pouts. "My hair is messed up now." She pulls the rubber bands off her hair. Her hair unbraids and she shakes her head. Sesshoumaru watches staring at her. 'She's so beautiful...even more with her hair down.' He had to push back the temptation to run a hand through her silky chocolate locks. She twirls a lock around her clawed finger. "I think I should cut my hair... A change would be good for me." She smiles totally forgetting about her anger.

"No, I like it that way." He instantly said which surprised her. "Do you really?" A small blush appeared on her naturally peach skin. He nods. "Yeah, let's go to class." They walk to class together. Luckily for them they were right next to either other. Ruri instantly separated from him when she saw three members of his fan club walking their way. She glanced at him, her eyes looked apologetic as she ran into her classroom leaving him there. 'What is it about her that draws me..?' He sighs and walks into his own classroom...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The End.....or is it?

Yumi: So do ya like it!?!? EH!? I hope you dooo....It took me so long just to type this! Like....a WHOLE HOUR! *GASP* Kukuku...

Sidnny: -Pops outta no where- MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ^_^

Ory: -Slaps Sidnny away- Dumb blonde.

Yumi: -Sweatdrops and sighs- She's not dumb! Smarter than you! =P

Ory:.......so!?!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Review, please?!? I'll give you........A PENNY! =D! 

Sidnny: -sweatdrops and anime falls- 

Yumi: I WILL!

Ory: Nuh, uh. 


	2. Chapter 2: What is this feeling?

Disclaimers: Once again...I do not own Inuyasha. Although, Sesshoumaru is a whole different matter..-drools over him-

Sidnny:....weirdo.

Ory: Yeah, what she said.

Yumi:....lemme alone, ya meanies! T.T!

3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3

Answer to reviews...so far! =P

CyberYouko: Oh, thank you very much. I knew I should have put they were in high school when I typed the summary! Stupid me. But I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to read my story. I'm sorry I changed my pen name. I just...well, you know how it goes! So thank you anyways and enjoy this chapter. ^^;

fluffyzGrl360: Eee..I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter. It's like much, much more longer than my other one. So, thanks for your review! 

3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3

And now......on with the story! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Finding _A_ Heart

****

Chapter 2: _What is this feeling?_

Ruri sighed as she walked out of her final class. _Ugh...it's about time. I thought that class would never end. _She thought as she walked over to the school's gates. There she saw her limo waiting for her. The sight of it really wanted to make her sigh again. She hated going in that thing. It made her feel like she's flaunting off and personally she would rather walk than go in that thing.

The chocolate haired youkai made it over to her chaffer and smiled politely. "If you don't mind, Kei, I'd like to walk home. It's such a beautiful day outside." Ruri asked kindly as she silently hoped he would agree. 

"Are you sure, Ruri-sama?" He asked uncertain on what to do.

"Yes, very." She gave him a comforting smile telling him she'd be okay without him.

"If that is what you wish, then I shall do as you ask." Kei bowed and returned to his position in the limo. The long black car soon disappeared over the hill.

__

Thank God, he left. I am not going to be like those stuck-up bitches...

Ruri started on her way to her 'house'. 

"Ruri!" She heard behind her. She looked behind her and saw Sesshoumaru not too far back behind her. Ruri stopped and waited for him to catch up with her. "Wow, I'm surprised your fan club isn't chasing you. It is after school, don't they usually do the chasing thing at this time?" She teased as she shifted her book bag on her other shoulder.

"I left class early so they wouldn't be able to find me." He answered monotonously as his intense amber eyes stared straight ahead.

Feeling slightly disappointed at the answer, Ruri just mumbled a small 'oh' and looked away. She idly wondered where his playful attitude went. _Oh well, what did I expect...? Him to change in less than a day? _Ruri let out a small sigh. The sigh didn't go unnoticed by the silver haired youkai next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying his best to keep the concern out of his voice. 

Saying nothing, she just shook her head and walked along. _Why the hell am I acting like this?! God, he probably thinks I'm hiding something from him. Stupid, stupid.._ She mentally scolded herself as her gaze was set on the floor. Suddenly, she felt a gentle yet strong hand on her wrist. This sudden movement made her whip around to the owner of the hand. 

Ruri just froze. He was looking at her with such eyes. Eyes that seem like they can read your soul like a book. And that's exactly how she felt. His golden eyes pierced into her sapphire ones. She tried her best to look away but she found that she couldn't. It was so hard for her.

"Tell me what's wrong, Ruri." He said more gently than the last time. 

"I was just wondering why you changed back to your normal self." Ruri said finally being able to look away.

"You know you don't have to act so cold and emotionless around me. I know that's not how you really are." She continued with a bit of hurt in her voice.

"And how would you know how I really am?" He said rather coldly that his voice surprised her completely.

"You have no idea of how I really am. So don't say that you know me." He finished still with that cold, emotionless voice. He couldn't see Ruri's face because her hair was covering it.

"You're absolutely right...I don't know you at all...And I don't think I ever want to get to know such...such a feeling less, cold-hearted youkai such as yourself." Ruri said looking up with unshed tears in her eyes.

The sight of them instantly made Sesshoumaru regret everything he said. He had let his anger get the best of him and he ended up hurting the only person he might actually care about. He wanted so badly to apologize to her but his pride held him back from doing it. Half of him was saying 'Me? Apologize? Ha, I don't think so,' but the other half was telling him 'You must apologize before it's too late. You are going to loose a very important person to you.' Consequently, his pride won this little internal battle. He just stood there with his hand still on her wrist. 

Ruri blinked and the tears were finally able to roll down her cheeks. "I actually thought I could change someone like you....I thought I had found someone..." She looked down once again as her voice was quite. 

"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru." She yanked her wrist from his grasp and ran away with a trail of tears behind her. He could do nothing but stand there. His stupid pride didn't let him go after her. It had him convinced that he didn't need her at all. 

__

If that's true....why do you feel like you lost something very important?

Slowly, his golden eyes widened in realization, but it was too late. He had already blown his chance of being with the person he could possibly love. All because his stupid pride got in the way. 

"What have I done....?" He whispered to no one.

*

Sesshoumaru soon got home after that small incident. He felt absolutely horrible about the whole thing and he couldn't stop thinking about it on the way over to his mansion. She was so sad when he had told her those things. Her voice sounded so broken and made him cringe with every word she said. And the way she told him good-bye made him want to reverse time and take back everything he had said to her. He hadn't even meant to hurt her. He just had said it without thinking about how it would have effect her.

He found Inuyasha on the phone when he walked into the living room. Just slightly, he could hear a sad yet beautiful voice on the other line. He instantly knew it was her. But what surprised him was that Inuyasha wasn't trying to fight with him or throwing around insults like he would usually do, his attention was only on the phone. It was as if he didn't even realize that he had walked in. 

__

She must of not have told him about it.

Sesshoumaru found himself listening to their conversation.

"What's wrong with you, RiRi? You sound all sad." Inuyasha said with great concern. Other than Kagome, Ruri was the only person he could count on. She was like a sister to him. 

"It's nothing, Yasha. I'm just really tired."

"Are you sure..? I know when you're lying, you know." The hanyou started to get suspicious.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm just fine. You shouldn't worry about me anyways, you have my cousin to worry about."

He could hear the smile in her voice. Sometimes Inuyasha wondered what he did to deserve such a great friend like Ruri and wonderful girlfriend like Kagome. 

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, RiRi. Just go to sleep it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Inu." She made a kissy sound on the phone. Inuyasha had to smile at that. He did the same and they both hung up. Sesshoumaru took this time to go into his bedroom.

He couldn't help but wonder why didn't she tell Inuyasha. It was very rare that they kept anything from each other at all. They both practically knew everything about each other. Ruri even knew more about Inuyasha than Kagome did. And that's saying a lot since they were together for a very long time.

Finally reaching his room, the silvered haired youkai went into the bathroom to take a nice long hot shower to think about everything. Especially what happened with Ruri. 

That night, Sesshoumaru couldn't sleep. He couldn't get the image of her tearful face in his mind to go away. Every time he would close his eyes, he could see the hurt and great sadness he caused in her beautiful sapphire eyes. 

__

I have to make it up to her...but will she forgive me?

When he thought of that, this unknown feeling started to well up in his heart. It was like something was tugging at his heart. He couldn't really understand what this horrible feeling was. He had never experienced it before. All these feelings that he felt whenever he was with Ruri was new to him. He had never felt jealousy, regret, or maybe even what could have been happiness before her. All he ever knew was to be completely emotionless. 

__

What is this feeling....?

He asked himself before closing his eyes knowing that he would not be able to sleep at all.

*

The next morning, Ruri woke up bright and early. She wanted to go visit the school's new garden. She had heard such wonderful things about it. The garden was supposed to be filled with all sorts of flowers that varied in types and color and trees that were in all different sizes. She was so excited. The young youkai could hardly wait until she saw the garden.

Quickly getting ready, she walks down the stairs of her mansion. Everything was so quite and empty. Her father was out on business in another country, her mother died when she was just a little youkai, and everyone else was probably sleeping. Ruri practically lived in this big mansion all by herself. 

The blue eyed female youkai puts on her brown shoes and makes her way out the door. It was such a beautiful day. The sun was barely raising and the sky was painted in reds, oranges, blues, and some purple. The wind blew softly in between her braided chocolate hair. Taking one more look at the sky, she heads out the gate.

__

I hope they don't get mad at me for leaving without telling them. This is the only time I can go out freely.

Ruri hated not telling them but she just wanted to be left alone without people worrying about her. They all thought just because her parents weren't around, she needed extra attention and care. But she didn't, Ruri was just fine. She actually enjoyed being alone. It gave her a chance to think about a lot of things that others would never get a chance to think of. _I just wish they would understand that I don't need them always worrying about me all the time._

Before she knew it, Ruri had reached the school. A small smile slowly formed on her lips. Taking her time, she walked over to the garden. It was just as beautiful as they said it was. The garden was filled with flowers of many colors and the grass was so green. The trees were tall and almost coved the clear blue sky. 

"Excuse me." 

Ruri quickly turned around at the sound of the voice. There was a very handsome hanyou. He had long wavy black hair and red eyes. She got this odd feeling from him but decided to ignore it for the time being. 

"Forgive me if I frightened you." He said in a deep, silky voice. 

"That's okay. I'm sorry for intruding, I didn't know anyone was here." Ruri smiles nervously as she looks away with a slight blush.

"Please do not be sorry. You weren't intruding at all. In fact, I think this garden became more beautiful with you here." The hanyou gave a half-smirk, half-smile.

Ruri's face flushed as she lifted her head up to look at him. Even she had to admit he was very handsome. He had flawless pale skin and as much as she could tell a delicious body underneath his clothes. He wore simple dark blue jeans with a black button up shirt with a few buttons opened giving her a view of his chiseled chest. 

"Please forgive my rudeness. I am Naraku Onigumo." The hanyou now known as Naraku said his smirk growing wider seeing that she was checking him out.

"Oh...my name is Ruri Ishimori. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled holding out her hand for a handshake.

Naraku took her hand and brought it up to his lips. They lightly brushed against the back of her hand which caused Ruri to blush a light pink. 

"The pleasure is all mine." He answered lowering her hand yet still holding on to it. 

The demoness seemed to be pulled into his eyes. Breaking contact, she peered down to their still intertwined hands. Naraku noticed this and smiled. He gave her hand a light squeeze then let go.

"I'm new here, could you possibly show me around?" Naraku asked his crimson eyes trailing around the garden before making their way back to Ruri.

"Uhm...sure. I'd love to." She answered with a kind, beautiful smile.

Ruri glanced to her watch. It was a good fifteen minutes before the bell rung and she was sure that students would already be roaming around the school already. That would mean she would have to see him..._No, forget him. I won't let him ruin my day._ She thought with determination. She would treat him like she usually does. She couldn't let him see that what he said affected her so much.

"Ruri-san, shouldn't we be going already?" Naraku's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Oh, yes of course. But please you can just call me Ruri." Her smile once again found itself on her face.

They both left the garden but as they walked out they caught the attention of a certain silver haired youkai who had just arrived at school. His golden eyes held the slightest tinge of sadness and jealousy in them. He watched them walk to the main office before leaving himself to his first class.

*

Ruri was slightly hesitant to go into her first class. There she would see him. She had just came back from leaving Naraku at his class. Taking a deep breath, she opens the door and walks in. Just as she expected she finds Sesshoumaru sitting there at his desk waiting for class to begin. Without looking at him she passes his desk and sits in her own that is right next to his. _Here we go..._

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru." She said in her normal cheery voice.

The silver haired youkai was quite surprised that she had talked to him because of what happened yesterday. He regarded her with a slight nod. She smiled then sat down in her desk next to him.

The teacher walked in. "Okay class. Settle down. today I will be assigning your first paired project." She said while placing her brief case on the floor near her desk.

"I expect everyone to do their part. And in three weeks I will also want all the pairs to come up and present their project to the class." 

Groans and sighs were heard throughout the class. The teacher quickly glared at the class and they all became quiet. "Consider this, you all have it easy I could have you do these projects individually. So don't be complaining. Now..." She paused reaching for her brief case for her papers.

"For this project you will need to go out and visit different companies. Since you all are the upper classmen you have to find out what you want to do with your lives. You are to have at least ten companies with the following information: the name, of course, location, chairman or CEO, the company's industry, and the company's count of employees. Do we all understand that?" Her answer was silence.

"If you happen to forget what to do this handout will help you." The teacher said while passing out papers to each of the students. "Know that this is only part one of this project. Part two will be given to you next week so that you have some time to gather all of this information."

"Alright, now....any questions?" She asked looking around her classroom. The had to hold in a sigh. "Well, I'm taking your silence as a no. And so I will expect you all to know what to do. This project will be part of your final exam so you better get it done." Everyone groaned and sighed again. "Okay class...I'll give you only today to discuss what you will do for your projects. Tomorrow we will resume normal class lessons." The female teacher sat down in her chair as the students started conversing.

Ruri turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "Well, Sesshoumaru...this project will be very easy for us since our fathers are both very well-known business men." She smiled as his liquid gold eyes traveled to her.

The sapphire eyed youkai then got a bit nervous because he was just staring at her and not saying anything. "Uhmm....we can go to my house on tomorrow so that we can get started. Is that okay with you?" Ruri's eyes traveled to the handout on her desk.

"That's fine." Sesshoumaru answered. Something then came over him. He felt the need to apologize. 

"Ruri..." 

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. "Yes, Sesshou?"

"I..I..." He said with difficulty. The usually emotionless youkai had never apologized before. "I just wanted you to know that I won't be able to work on the project on Wednesday." He finally got out although it wasn't what he wanted to say. Ruri's face looked slightly disappointed. 

__

I thought he was going to say something else...oh well.

Sesshoumaru inwardly cursed. _Damnit...I was so close. Why couldn't I just say it?_ He thought looking down at the floor with his eyes angry.

The bell than rung. "Okay, class. See you all tomorrow." The teacher dismissed them. Ruri started to gather her things and head off to the music room as she always did during her free block. "Bye, Sesshoumaru." She smiled and touched his arm on her way out of the class. 

Sesshoumaru just lifted a hand and touched the place where her hand was. _I have to apologize to her..._His liquid gold eyes softened momentarily at the thought of her. He was amazed that someone like her could melt his heart. He had tried so hard to build up these walls to protect himself from ever being hurt like his mother was before she died. The lost of his mother only pushed him harder to create these walls making sure no one would ever become close to him. He couldn't take it if he were to loose someone important to him again.

__

But...maybe it will be different with her. He thought as he walked out of the classroom.

*

Lunch finally came and Ruri ran out of her class with inhuman speed. _How could I forget? I'm going to be late. _She happens to run into Inuyasha. "Oi, RiRi." He calls after her. Ruri decides to use her power. Inuyasha blinks. "What the fuck!?" He notices everyone stopped moving around him. "What is it, Inuyasha? I have an appointment with my father." She said looking at him.

"Y-y-your f-fa-father...?" Inuyasha studders. He was very afraid of her father, Keisuke Ishimori, the most powerful man...er...youkai in Japan. Not only was he powerful but also very scary. The last time Inuyasha met him he was threatened with his life. The silver haired hanyou shudders at the thought.

"Yes, Daddy is visiting home for the week. Isn't that great?" She smiles brightly. 

"Y-yeah....that's wonderful." He answers slightly going pale.

"He's going to take me to lunch....it's been forever since I last saw him...Hey, Inu are you alright? You look a little pale." Ruri stares at him as he blinks. 

"I'm fine! Just go!" He answers crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, bye!" She gives him a quick peck on the cheek and disappears from sight. As soon as she left, all the people went back to normal. Inuyasha stares after Ruri.

"Inuyasha!" A raven haired girl with smoky blue eyes calls. 

"Kagome." He gives her a rare smile. 

She runs up to him and kisses him while giving him a hug.

"Miss me?" Inuyasha gave her a small smirk. 

"Of course, you baka! Why wouldn't I...?" She playfully hits him on the arm.

"Good, 'cause I missed -MY- Kagome too." She smiles at his possessiveness. _That's why I love him so much_ He wraps a protective arm around her and heads to lunch.

Kikyou had been watching them with a look of jealousy in her cold brown eyes. _Ugh! First that tramp takes Sesshoumaru and now her slutty cousin of hers takes **MY** Inu-chan._ She narrows her chocolate brown eyes at the happy couple. "Don't worry about them, Kikyou. Soon we will have both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. I have the perfect plan to get both of them." Kagura says as she walks to Kikyou with Yura following closely. Kikyou's red lips curve into an evil smirk.

*

Uri fianlly makes it to the parking lo to find a limo already there. A very handsome man gets out of the limo. He wears a very expensive business suit. His dark black hair falls ove his intense green-blue eyes. A few girls passed by staring at this incredibly handsome man.

Sesshoumaru, from a distance, watches Ruri run into the arms of this man. She smiles as she looks up at her father. "Daddy, I missed you. I'm so glad you are back." She snuggles into his warm embrace. Sesshoumaru feels relieved hearing her say 'Daddy'. He stares at the man. _So that's the famous Keisuke Ishimori. _He thought to himself.

"I missed you so much, princess." He kisses the top of her head. She gives him a child-like smile. 

"Let's go."

Ruri nods and gets in the limo. Keisuke looks around and momentarily locks eyes with Sesshoumaru before he disappears into the limo.

*

Ruri and her father enter an expensive looking cafe. They were both seated outside. "So there are going to be two parties this weel. Both in which we are invited to." Ruri says as she eats some cheesecake. "Yes, one tomorrow and Inutaisho's mansion. Then as Senaka's house..." Her father's smooth voice caught the attention of some females. Ruri just nods.

"I'll have to look for some dresses then." Ruri sighs as her father smiles. He hands her his credit card. "Spend until your heart is content, hun." He smiles at his only daughter." She takes it hesitantly. "I know you don't like to dress up, but do it for me?" She smiles softly and nods. "Okay. Tomorrow when you pick me up I'll surprise you!" Her smile widens.

"Good. Now, I have to go. Old people I have to meet." A small frown appears on his face. "Okay. I have to go to class anyways." They both got up and left money for the bill. Ruri gets into the limo followed by her father.

The drive back to school didn't take too long. "Bye, Dad. See you as home." Ruri kisses her father's cheek and gives him a quick hug before getting out of the limo. "Take care, Ruri." She nods and the limo drives away.

Ruri sighs. _I have to go shopping for a dress today after school._ She walks into her class and notices the class is empty. _Lunch isn't even over yet..._ She takes a seat near the back of the room. She then rests her head on her folded arms.

She hears the classroom door open and looks up to find Sesshoumaru standing there with his usual cold, emotionless face. Ignoring him, she closes her eyes wating for the class to start. Sesshoumaru glares at ruri as she ignores him. He sits away from her but close enough to see her every move.

Soon enough, students started running into the classroom as the bell rings. The teacher started the class as soon as she walked in. Ruri didn't really need to pay attention since she already knew the lesson. Instead, she just stared out the window. Sesshoumaru watches her from the corner of his eye. _This is going to be a long say..._ Ruri sighs as she waits for class to end.

*

Ruri walks out of her last class for the day. "Finally." She mumbles to herself. She goes in search of Kagome. Following her scent, she finds her cousin walking with Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome." She calls out catching the attention of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hi RiRi." Kagome smiles at her cousin. "Hi to you too Inyasha." Ruri glances at him before looking backat Kagome.

"Hey." He said crossing his arms over his chest like he always does.

"Kag, can you come with me to go shopping for a dress? I need one for Inyasha's father's dinner party." Ruri looks at her cousin.

"Yeah, sure I'll go with you. In fact, I was about to do the same thing." The young miko says smiling. "Inuyasha, I'll go with Ruri so you don't have to drop me off at the shrine." Inuyasha nods and looks at Ruri. 

"Better not take long...I wanna be with Kagome for dinner." He huffs at his best friend.

"Fine, fine, you possessive hanyou!" Ruri sighs as Kagome lets out a small giggle. The raven haired girl then wraps her arms around Inuyasha. "I'll see you at dinner. Bye, hun." She kisses him softly on his lips. He wraps his arms around her to deepen the kiss. This goes on for some time while Ruri stands there watching the two and tapping her foot on the floor.

"Get a room...." Ruri mutters as they instantly separate after hearing the comment.

"Bye. Love you!" Kagome calls as she is pulled away by the annoyed Ruri.

"Love you too, Kagome!" Inuyasha calls after her.

*

THe limo takes Ruri and Kagome to the mall. They enter an expensive looking store. Immediately, they head for the racks. Kagome is the first to find a dress.

"How's this Ruri?" She holds up a silver dress that had a flowing skirt.

The blues eyes youkai shakes her head. Kagome sighs and starts to look some more. In the very back, Ruri finds the perfect dress. "This is beautiful.." She checks the size. "Right size too." She smiles and walks over to the cash register. 

Kag, look I found the perfect dress." She shows her cousin as she buys the dress.

"That's perfect for you!" the young miko stares at it in awe.

"I found one too." She shows Ruri her dress. It was a shimmery gray-blue dress that was tight at the bodice but flowed out reaching her feet. Thin straps help it up then went criss-cross at the low back-line. "Now that's the perfect for you, Kag." Ruri smiles as Kagome nods.

When they finished buying their dresses, they went shopping for jewelry and accessories. Before they knew it, it was already dinner time. "Phew..we finished and have some time to get you to your beloved Inuyasha." Ruri places her bags in the trunk of the limo. Kagome did the same. "Yeah, luckily. Inuyasha would go crazy if I didn't come back in time." The miko joked with a smile.

Ruri dropped Kagome over at Inuyasha's place. She went back to her house and practically ran inside she was so anxious to see her father and the first thing she eould do is give him a big hug.

"Father!" She yelled as soon as she stepped inside of the large mansion.

"I'm in my office, sweetie." Ruri heard his deep fatherly voice answer. 

She darted over to his office. There he was sitting on his leather chair with his desk full of papers. Like a small child, Ruri runs over to his chair and envelopes him in a tight embrace. "Father...did I tell you how much I missed you?" She whispered as she snuggled her face into his fragrant shirt. She just loved the smell of her father. He smelt like an expensive cologne that was not that strong and had a spicy tinge to it.

"Yes you did, princess." He kissed the top of her head like he used to when she was younger. "Did you get that dress that I told you to get?" She nodded and he heard a muffled "Mmhmm". 

Ruri lifted her head and smiled brightly. "You'll love the dress, Daddy. I know you will." She said as someone knocked on the door. One of the butlers walked in. 

"Ishimori-sama, Ruri-sama, dinner is ready." He announced as both the father and daughter stood.

"Very well. Thank you Hiro." Hiro bowed respectfully and walked out leaving Ruri and her father alone. "Shall we go?" Keisuke held out a hand to his daughter.

"Yes, let's go. I'm famished." Ruri took his hand and gave a small smile to her father.

__

She looks so much like her mother when she smiles like that...The black haired youkai thought as he Ruri to the dining room.

*

Ruri walked out of the bathroom with a towel in her hair and a pale blue robe around her body. Dinner with her father was wonderful. She got a chance to caught up with her father and tell him everything that had happened when he was away. It saddened her that sometimes her father would get a regretting look in his eyes as she told him her stories. 

__

I know he regrets not spending much time with me...although it gets lonely I don't mind. It's not like he can do anything about it anyways. And I understand that. I just hoped he did to. Ruri plops down on her bed and closes her sparkly sapphire blue eyes.

__

Tomorrow is another day... Was her last thought before she completely fell asleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The End.....or is it!?

3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3

Eeee...I hope you all like that chapter. I won't be able to get the third chapter up until next week...and by then it'll be Christmas vacation. So stay tuned and be patient! 3!!

3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3

Yumi: Yey! I'm done with another chapter. This one was long too! Longer than the first. Ten whole pages...can you believe that!?

Sidnny:....wow.

Ory: Oh, wow! That's sooo much.

Yumi:....oh, shut up! As if you can do better! You type slower than me, so nyeh!!

I hope you all like this chapter and please review if you can! =D


End file.
